


Pożegnanie

by Ymel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymel/pseuds/Ymel
Summary: A gdyby tak... Ktoś przeżył? Nieważne jak, nieważne dlaczego, ale przeżył. Przeżył i to wcale nie było dobre rozwiązanie.





	Pożegnanie

**Author's Note:**

> Jakby kto miał wątpliwości to jest to mój pierwszy prawilny fanfik i absolutnie nie umiem w tagi. Tak.

Ciągle słyszał w głowie słowa:  _ Jeśli jest ktoś, z kim możesz się pożegnać, powinieneś to zrobić. _ Odbijały się echem, tańczyły w pustce, nie chciały odejść i z każdym dniem zdawały się tracić sens, choć wcale tak nie było.

Powiedział mu to Cassian, krótko przed przed uruchomieniem silników. Pochylił się nad nim, spojrzał w przestrzeń widoczną za oknem statku i wyszeptał pamiętne zdanie. Bodhi nie był pewien, czy Cassian mówił to do niego, do siebie, czy do jakiegoś nieobecnego ducha, ale nie zdążył nawet zrozumieć ich sensu. Jeśli jest ktoś… Ktoś.

Wtedy siedział przed kokpitem. Mieli plan i sposób na jego realizację. Wiedzieli co robić. Bodhi, ten zdrajca którego przyjęli pod swoje skrzydła, w końcu mógł służyć dobrej sprawie. W końcu, po tak długim czasie, mógł odkupić swoje winy.

Teraz też chciałby siedzieć przed kokpitem. Były plany. Były sposoby na ich realizację. Wiedziano co robić. A on, Ocalały Bohater Bodhi, nie był zdolny pomóc.

Często siedział w hangarze pełnym statków i ludzi. Widział jak na niego patrzą. Słyszał ich słowa.

\- Czy to nie jest jedyny ocalały z Edau? - pytali jedni drugich. - Co tu robi?

\- Mówią, że postradał zmysły. Znam jednego, co próbował z nim porozmawiać jakiś czas temu, ale nie usłyszał od niego ani jednego słowa! Dlatego pozwalają mu tak tu siedzieć - padało zazwyczaj w odpowiedzi.

Zawsze ktoś znał tę jedną osobę, która próbowała z nim porozmawiać. Albo tamtą drugą. Albo trzecią. Ilu ich było? Przez jakiś czas próbował to liczyć, próbował zapamiętać twarze, ale ciągle widział tylko tamte twarze.

_ Jeśli jest ktoś… _

Zmieniali się ludzie i statki, zmieniały się widoki, zmieniały się miejsca pobytu. Zawsze tam był. Zawsze go zabierano. Aż w końcu… Przestano. Rzeczy przestały się zmieniać, nie było już hangaru, nie było kokpitu za którym mógłby usiąść. Była tylko ta paskudna plaża i zachody słońca. Była radość wisząca w powietrzu i absolutne niezrozumienie w jego głowie. Przecież trwała wojna. Przecież wciąż mógł pomóc. Dajcie mu jeszcze tylko chwilę, on się w końcu pozbiera, będzie w stanie pomóc, musi pomóc, musi odkupić swoje winy, musi…

Musi powiedzieć  _ do widzenia _ tym wszystkim, którym nie zdążył.


End file.
